Antics Of Troll Kids
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Poppy and Branch's kids Juniper, Maple and Oak as they grow up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing a series of stories revolving around Poppy and Branch's kids Juniper, Maple and Oak as they grow up but still writing A Friendship Thing.**

 **In this first one, Poppy and Branch's kids are starting pre-school and excited but a little nervous.**

* * *

"Hey, what's going on, how did Berry get into our room?" a voice said, belonging to a pink haired four year old who happened to be one of Poppy and Branch's kids along with her Brotjers Maple and Oak and we're now four years old plus today was a big day for them, as it was their first day of pre-school.

"I got an idea, let's go wake mommy, and daddy up." Juniper said to them, as they were leaving their room, going into their parents room getting onto their bed, since it was like the best trampoline ever.

Both Poppy and Branch were surprised, because they thought it was an earthquake, but Branch chuckled, seeing their kids there remembering what today was.

"Hey we decided to wake you up, plus your bed makes a great trampoline." Mapke said, making their parents chuckle.

They were getting ready, plus Poppy was making breakfadt, while the kids were getting dressed, along with Branch, knowing the kids had been excited all summer about today, along with her and Branch.

They were ready, but saw smiley face cupcake shaped pancakes, making them excited talking, drinking milk.

"Yeah, it's our first day of school, and it's gonna be fun, right?" Oak said to them, seeing Poppy nod.

"Yes, plus Brianna will be going there too, you know?" Branch said to them.

After breakfast, they were leaving the pod, plus Juniper, Maple and Oak were holding hands since Branch had taught them about the buddy system, making Poppy grin, hoping that his being cautious did not rub off, on them."Awe

They arrived at the school, seeing a lot of troll and Bergen kids in the playground, making Juniper, Maple and Oak excited and a little nervous but heard Brianna calling them over, to play, making Poppy and Branch chuckle.

"Aww, they're really cure, but we should let them be." Bridget told the

They were seeing it was time to go inside, but Brianna, Juniper, Mapke and Oak were going inside holding hands which Poppy, Branch, Bridget and Gristle foubd adorable, hoping that their first day would go well.

* * *

It was later that day, and Juniper, Maple and Oak had gotten home from school, making Poppy and Branch curious and hoped it had gone well, and while the kids had been in school, Poppy and Branch had been hanging out with the Snack Pack, their group of friends.

"It's good they had a good first day, you know?" Branch said to Poppy seeing her agree, plus loved the pictures their kids had made them at school, knowing they had their mom's art skills, making her and Branch chuckle.

"Yeah we had fun, plus Brianna was a bit shy, when we know she's nice, like her mommy and daddy." Juniper said to them.

"She just needs help to break the ice, but maybe you can help her." Branch said to them.

Maple and Oak agreed, because they and Brianna were good friends, since they were babies so would help her make friends, since Berry was friendly, besides being a dragon so was having snacks, hoping that tomorrow at school would be just as fun seeing their uncle Dave agree, because his nieces and nephew were very cute.


	2. Meeting His Sister

**A/N**

 **Here, have smore, and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing, and hope everybody enjoys, plus I created an new OC named Melody, who is Branch's sister, as a bit ago, I was imagining if Branch had a sibling and one thing led to another but her name is Melody and a tad shy, but her big brother and of course the princess of hugs, cupcakes and rainbows, Poppy.**

 **In this one, Branch gets a big surprise along with Poppy and their kids, as his sister Melody arrives in Troll Town to stay, but Poppy and Branch can help her, along with their kids.**

* * *

"You have to come quick mommy, you're never gonna believe it!" Juniper said to her mom.

"Whoa, somebody's seriously on the happy train, hehe!" Poppy said.

She followed her daughter into the kitchen, seeing a young troll girl, that looked like her husband, with long midnight blue hair, the same bright blue eyes filled with happiness, sometimes grumpiness, wearing a purple outfit but green skinned like Branch and their sons, making Poppy very confused, yet curious, seeing Branch grin.

"This is Melody, my sister according to the letter, my folks sent." Branch told Poppy.

"Wow, you look really pretty, just like my mommy, and you like daddy." Maple said to Melody.

"T-Thanks, as I get shy, you know?" Melody said softly making Poppy get it, grinning because Melody reminded her of the old Branch a little, when he used to be shy, so coukd not wait to get to know Melody, seeing it was a school day for Juniper, Maple and Oak so was taking them.

"Sorry about Pop, she can be a tad on the hyper side." Branch told her., so this was a good thing

"Y-Yeah, I-I get that, you know?" Melody said to him, making him guess she might freeze up around Poppy and the otjers, knowing she loved hugs, so major Hug Time would help, hearing his bracelet go off, making him grin, hugging her.

"Thanks Branchy, as that helps, you know I love hugs." Melody said, sounding a bit better hoping this would work out, as she'd missed her big brother while living in the human world, with their parents.

"Hey, you'll get used to living here, I promise." Branch assured her, ruffling her midnight blue hair, hearing her chuckle, unaware Poppy was back, smirking seeing the cute sibling moment, which stopped as soon as the pink haired queen was there, making Branch sigh, seeing Me,ody hiding.

"Why does she do that, does she not like me?" Poppy said confused.

"No, she's not used to being here, so go easy on her." Branch told her, explaining how she had been living in the human world, so was not used to being around other trolls.

"Then we can help her, get confident like you." Poppy told him.

"Melody come out, please?" Poppy said to her.

Melody then came out of hiding, but avoiding eye contact, making Branch get it, along with Poppy but she wanted to help the shy troll girl come out of her shell, like with Branch when trying to help him find his happy place seeing Berry curious, making Melody smile at the little dragon.

"Aww, this is too cute, but maybe she can help break the ice." Poppy told him.

Branch agreed, hoping that his wife had not decided to throw Melody a welcome party, because she was shy, hoping that his sister would settle in, or get settled.


End file.
